Unwanted Exchange
by crazybluebird666
Summary: When his roommates sign him up for an unwanted exchange, Zach finds that it may not be entirely unwanted when a certain Chameleon catches his eye (or rather, doesn't). Pretty much Zach's POV of CMHHTS. (Previously name "Zach's POV of Cross my Heart and Hope to Spy")
1. No Way

Cross My Heart and Hope to Spy

Zach's P.O.V

All credit goes to Ally Carter. I own none of it.

Caution: Spoilers from series

ˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆ

Chapter 1- No Way

I stare at the ceiling and listen as the two other people in my room sleep. All I can hear are their breaths, my breaths and the beating of my heart. I twist over to look at the clock on my bedside table. The numbers 4:37 am glowed in a deep red that stared back at me. Time to get some sleep. I've got to get up in 1 hour and 53 minutes, anyway. As I drift off into sleep, I think over what happened today.

Yesterday Dr. Steve declared that Blackthorn Institute for Boys would be doing an exchange with the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. Also, that apparently to do this exchange, you would have to apply in room groups, and not everyone who applied will get to go, as only 15 spots are available.

Grant, my roommate and friend, got excited by this exchange and immediately looked at me and Jonas, my other roommate and friend, as if say 'Yeah, I'm in. You with me?'. Jonas being the nerd he is said okay. That it would be cool to see another school like ours. But me? I shook my head, no.

There is no way I will volunteer to spend a semester at some place I don't know (or ever even heard of), with some girls I couldn't care less about. These Gallagher Women are probably just amateurs, CIA wannabes. No way I was doing this. I would rather just train at a real spy school, with good teachers.

'Morning, sleeping beauty." Grant teased, as he and Jonas walk out of the bathroom. I have no idea what they were doing in there together, but I don't think I want to.

I pull on a jacket over my black T-shirt as I reply. "Talking to yourself again this morning, Grant. You might have a bit of a problem there."

"Come on. I'm starving. Let's get breakfast." suggested Jonas.

I grunted in reply and headed toward the dining hall.

After breakfast we were called for a school meeting, probably for the exchange. That's good, I can sleep for another half hour and I get out of my first class, Countries and Languages. Well, I would have slept in there too so, I guess not much of a gain.

I notice Grant and Jonas are actually paying attention to this meeting, so I sit up, thinking that this could be important. "We have picked our lucky 15 students, boys, and I think you are all wanting to know who they are. Well, here we go." Dr. Steve calls out about 8 names I don't know, then 3 very familiar ones. "And our sophomores, Room 275, Grant Newman, Jonas Tate and Zach Goode."


	2. Pit Stop

**AN: Hey guys, I got a few reviews and favourites for the first chapter, so I thought I'd update instead of doing my math homework! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2 - Pit Stop

I wasn't shocked or surprised. But that didn't stop me from being mad.

"Would these people please stay behind." Finally Dr. Steve's voice stopped bellowing throughout the huge hall.

Grant and Jonas stayed a fair way away from me. They knew to stay away when I'm mad.

"Boy's, I'll just explain a little bit more, then you can ask questions. For the rest of the semester, you'll be attending the Gallagher Academy, located in Roseville, Virginia. These girls are training to be the best of the best. But they have never heard of us or what we teach at this school. The art we teach you young men here is to remain a secret. Understand?" For once in his life, Dr. Steve was being deadly serious.

"So what you're saying is don't tell anyone we're training to be assassins?" asked an eighth grade boy who I didn't know.

"Yes. That's exactly what I'm saying. Now any questions?"

"Yeah." Grant called out "Any of these girls cute?" I rolled my eyes.

"Well, Mr. Newman, you'll just have to see for yourself." Dr. Steve turned to walk away, but then stopped, as if he'd just remembered something. "Oh, and boys. We leave today. Go pack and meet me at the helipad in 15 minutes."

In fourteen minutes and thirty eight seconds time, I had a black duffel bag, stuffed full, slung over my shoulder and I was walking out onto the helipad. I've calmed down a bit. Maybe a semester away will do some good. I'm still mad at Grant and Jonas for no a least putting in a 'Oh, by the way, we put your name to go spend a semester in a foreign place where there's nobody we know except each other.' during dinner or something.

We hadn't been in there long when I started to feel the quick descent of the helicopter. I lean over Jonas and peer out the window. We were at the Mall. You know, Smithsonian Museum. I glanced at Jonas quickly and saw him smile for a millisecond or two.

"What are we doing here? I thought we were going to Virginia." a ninth grader asked.

Now I've never seen Virginia, but I'm pretty sure this isn't it.

"Pit stop?" tried Grant

"Nope. You get to meet your Gallagher Girls." Dr. Steve said, smiling a little bit. "Their here for a CoveOps exercise. Your here to make sure that they don't get it." He handed a manilla folder to all the boys in the van. "You all get a sophomore to tail. Memorise their codenames, strengths, weaknesses, who they're likely to be with and where they're likely to be."


	3. Chameleon

AN. Hey Guys I'm updating from my phone so sorry if there's mistakes. Enjoy!

Chapter 3- Chameleon

I open my folder. Chameleon. Golden brown hair, beautiful green eyes. Striking, yet easy to fit in. With a codename like she has, this ChamHey eleon better good. I nudge Grant, who seemed pretty happy with his. I looked at the photo and saw why. Practically the female version of him. Duchess was her codename. I laughed. Grant's codename was Duke.

We paired and went into the Mall, looking for our targets. I went to outside the train station with Grant and sat down, keeping an eye out for anyone looking like the 'Chameleon'. Grant and I probably looked like regular boys, just sitting in the sunshine, enjoying the scenery of the Mall. Then we saw them. The girls we were supposed to tail were standing just out of a normal persons earshot, but we weren't normal so I felt free to listen right on in.

"Oooh. I want one" That was Duchess, the girl who Grant was supposed to tail.

"They're not puppies." that was Chameleon, who was with Duchess.

"Come on. Let's go talk to them." Ok let me tell you, this was something I totally didn't expect a spy in training to say, so I didn't listen to the rest of their conversation, but I kept them in the corner of my eye.

After a while, I realise that the Gallagher Girls have disappeared.

"Grant! They've gone!" I practically shout. Not very covert of me, but oh well. We just lost they girls we were supposed to be tailing.

Dr. Steve had mentioned that some CIA people were here as well, tailing some of the other girls. I could see one woman who had just changed clothes from a jogging suit into a business suit. She'd had a baby stroller too.


	4. Tailing

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry! I have had no inspiration whatsoever lately, especially after I got dumped, but I thought you'd like another chapter to make it better? And promises for more to come? Please review if you still want to read this cos then I know my work isn't completely bad. So, yeah. Read, enjoy, review! And, once again, IM SORRY! But wish me good luck in my band competition on Monday? I play glockenspiel (which is a metal version of a xylophone, btw). So love you all, thanks for reading. Enjoy!**

Grant and I jumped up from our sunny spot on the bench and looked around for our girls. I was starting to panic. I couldn't fail my mission. I NEVER fail. ZACH GOODE does NOT fail. Then, I caught a glimpse of the golden brown hair that I could never forget disappear down and escalator.

I tugged Grant's sleeve and together we quickly but covertly made our way over toward moving metal staircase. We made sure to keep an eye on our Gallagher girls the whole time, yet not letting them know we were tailing them. We did a pretty good job, too. Especially since they went into a bathroom and didn't come out for another 5 minutes. Grant and I were sooo not going in there, even if it DID mean we would fail our mission. But, luckily, they came out eventually.

Soon, they went down another escalator, this one going down to the Metro station. Grant and I hopped onto the escalator about 10 feet in front of the CIA 'all star' that couldn't be bothered keeping his cover anymore. Amateur mistake.

When the two Gallagher girls take off their coats in an effort to blend into the school group around them, I have to say I was impressed. I probably wouldn't have thought of that. And when Grant's girl yelled out " Let's run and get it!" when the train pulled into the forever-and-a-day underground station, but dodged out of the vehicle just as it was closing the doors (leaving the amateur 'all star' inside of it), I was also impressed. Maybe we had underestimated.

But, then again, maybe we hadn't.

Our girls split up, so so did we. Grant and I were going to make sure the subject did not reach the required place. On time at least. We weren't going to PERMANENTLY delay them. Dr Steve sad no 'special assassin skills' while on exchange, remember?

But when Cameron pushed the button to call the elevator down, I knew I only had one shot at this. It was now or never. My success or failure boiled down to this very moment. So I did what any sane human being would do. I panicked.

"Hey."

AN: REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
